A fighting dream
by Li Keitaro
Summary: It's acctuly a Homework assingment that i want some feed back on so R&R!


Earn it

A small ten year old girl stared out at the rain that showed no sign of stopping soon .But no sign of gloom showed on her face as she watched the wet heavy drops fall from the heavens. She listened as the angles tap danced on her roof to a happy tune. Enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon Vita thought about nothing. There was nothing to think about. She fell asleep with her face plastered on the glass.

She was awoken by her little brother pulling on her arm and her little sister pulling on his. Vita who was still three quarters asleep mumbled something inaudible"Huh?"Zev pulled his sister again. She got up and let herself be dragged to the bathroom." Close your eyes Vitz." She did as she was told. Zev took his hands under the running sink. SPLASH!!Vita opened her eyes and began to run after Zev while avoiding getting caught by Shira. They jumped over furniture and slid under tables and legs. Finally Zev reached his destination. The back door stood open. They kept on running. Vitz stopped short when she realized she was shin deep in water. She looked down, then at Zev then down again. Zev was terrified his big sister would throw a mud-ball at him. They stood staring at each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Zev's heart beat faster. Then Vita started laughing!

"Come with me Zev."Vita said, still chuckling. Zev who was just plain relieved to be in the clear followed his sister through the weeds that scratched the skies. Vita ran to the center of her immense backyard stopping at the huge tree that surpassed all others in the neighborhood. She scurried up with Zev and Shira staying on the ground. Vitz climbed to the top, the rain continuing to pelt her. She was soaked to the bone and happy as a clam.**VROOM** Vita was pulled from her happiness when she heard an ear splitting screech. A car zoomed down the street and stopped at the house next to her. Vitz scurried down and was no sooner on the ground then did Zev tackle her! 

"Get off me Zevi!" Vita growled and he did. She got up and walked to the front of her house. A new family was moving in. "A new pack member."Vitz thought to her self. She treated the neighborhood much like a pack of wolves because a lot of the time they acted like it. She saw and elderly lady get out of the car that had been zooming down the street moments before.

"Edward be a dear and get your stuff into the new house." Said the elderly woman as she got out of the car. A young boy about the same age as Vita slid out of the backseat."But Mother, I don't WANT TO!" The boy whined "I want to play!!" His mother gave in. "Okay you may play." As Edward walked away Vita walked over to his mother."Can I help you out Mrs.…?" The woman looked at the small muddy girl."Call me Mrs. Lemon and it quite all right. Thank you."Vita smiled at her. Zev who was there watching pulled on her arm.

"I wanna meet the kid."Zev whined."Okay."Vita smiled and began walking to the new kid.

"Hey! What's your name dude?" Vita said when she caught up with him.

"Edward P. Lemon" he replied with an air that could belong to a king. Vita laughed. To her anybody who answered a simple "what's your name." with some thing like that was strange and all the more interesting.

"I'm Vitz." Edward looked at her.

"Strange… is that your full name?"Vita wasn't sure if he was serious or joking.

"No way, Ed!"He flinched when he heard the nickname.

"I hate my full name, never use it." Vitz continued not noticing the flinch.

"So why do you have an umbrella? It's not that bad." Ed stared at her for about two minutes. It was pouring harder than ever and the sound on the top of his umbrella sounded like a bad band. Vitz, as she called her self, stood there in brown shorts and a brown tank-top with nothing on her feet!

"Akhunamata!"Vita tried to explain her "No worries." lifestyle to him but was cut short by a menacing yell.

**"VITA ZISSEL KURTZMAN!!!YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"**Vitz chuckled nervously 

"Got to go, See ya Ed! Mom's calling" Vitz ran off.Ed got too cold and came into his new house thinking about the strange girl next door. Vitz on the other hand was to busy dealing with Shira who was crying because she forgot about her outside.

* * *

The next day the kids around the neighborhood came out of their houses, none of them were ready for school. Vitz came out of her house after her seven siblings. She was always out of the house last because she woke up last. She stared at the cloudy sky that was already drizzling. Ed hurried over when he saw her.

"Did you sleep well?"Ed asked. She shrugged "I couldn't sleep a wink not with that annoying screeching."He continued.

"Well you get used to living with seven siblings after a while."Vita mumbled "But the screaming was my fault. I locked Shira out by accident.Sorry."

Ed put his kingly act on again."What an annoying little retard!"He said. Vita grabbed his shoulder and growled like a wolf protecting her pack.

"Watch what you say Rich Boy, Shira's autistic."Ed, who was still surprised at the contact recovered quickly.

"Well I suppose it runs in the family. Now run along you little retard and go kiss your girlfriend before the bell rings."Vita, without letting go of his shoulder, gave him a solid punch in the gut. He toppled over.

"You'll pay for your mouth after school, Ed!" She spat on the ground "You'll regret every word!"

* * *

School was over and in five minutes Vita was standing in her room. She put on a rusty red tank-top and brown loose bottom pants. She was still fuming, but her head had cleared. She would not throw the first punch. Instead she would see how smart he was and if he punched she would act on instinct. She took a deep breath and walked outside, leaving her shoes on the bed.

"So you showed up" Vitz and Ed stood in the middle of the street facing each other

"Yeah I did. But where's your girlfriend?"Vita laughed.

"How smart are you? If you were any smarter you might make a virus proud." Ed yawned

"Did you call me to fight or to chat?" He thought he had the upper hand.

"I don't know. I meant to fight but you seem too wimpy." Ed growled and threw a long swinging punch!

"No one calls me wimpy!"He exclaimed as he punched. Vitz caught his arm and twisted it behind him. She then kicked his back. He barely hit the ground when he shot back up.

The fight continued for an hour. Neither Ed nor Vitz was stopping. They were wolfs fighting for the Alfa point. But Ed was losing his energy .Vita noticed his punches were strong but wild. The sun was setting. The fight had to be finished soon. Ed, gathering his energy, gave a high round kick with his left. Vitz dropped to the ground before his foot reached her. She stuck her leg out, catching his right ankle. She pulled and he toppled to the ground. He was defeated. Vita got up when she heard something.

"All I wanted was your respect."Ed whispered. Vita sighed and replied.

"Well you got to earn it." She turned and walked to her house as he got up behind her. She heard a small groan as he fell over again, to weak to get up. Vita stopped, turned around and helped him up. She then whispered in his ear.

"No matter what, you are now a member of the pack."


End file.
